deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DrewDarkley/My Death Battle Matches
'The Darkley Death Battle Archive' Noctis Lucis Caelum vs Ludger Will Kresnik.png|Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy) vs Ludger Will Kresnik (Tales of Xillia 2) Lightning vs Velvet.png|Lightning (Final Fantasy) vs Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) Lenalee vs Ringo.png|Lenalee Lee (D.Gray-man) vs Ringo Noyamano (Air Gear) Kakashi vs Kisuke.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) vs Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) Kanda vs Hibari.png|Yu Kanda (D.Gray-man) vs Hibari Kyoya (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) Barbatos vs Gilgamesh.png|Barbatos Goetia (Tales of Destiny 2) vs Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) Asuna vs Aiz.png|Asuna Yuki (Sword Art Online) vs Aiz Wallenstein (Sword Oratoria) Android 17 vs Genos.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Super) vs Genos (One Punch Man) Spike vs Shinya.png|Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) vs Shinya Kogami (Psycho Pass) Ryuko vs Medaka.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) vs Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Pyrrha vs Leafa.png|Leafa (Sword Art Online) vs Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) Yuichiro vs Rin.png|Yuichiro Hyakuya (Seraph of the End) vs Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) Yuri vs Squall.png|Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) vs Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy) Morag vs Selvaria.png|Morag Ladair (Xenoblade Chronicles) vs Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles) Inuyasha vs Rikuo.png|Inuyasha (Inuyasha) vs Rikuo (Nurarihyon no Mago) Sabo vs Alibaba.png|Sabo (One Piece) vs Alibaba Saluja (Magi) Kumagawa vs Magane.png|Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) vs Magane Chikujoin (Re:Creators) Zero vs Genji DB.png|Zero (Anarchy Reigns) vs Genji (Overwatch) Akame vs Shana.png|Akame (Akame ga Kill!) vs Shana (Shakugan no Shana) Ryohei vs Elfman.png|Ryohei Sasagawa (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) vs Elfman Strauss (Fairy Tail) Qrow vs Kite.png|Qrow Branwen (RWBY) vs Kite (Hunter x Hunter) Tsuna vs Ikki.png|Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) vs Itsuki Minami (Air Gear) Xanxus vs Laxus.png|Xanxus (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) vs Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) Jin vs Toshiro.png|Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) vs Jin Kisaragi (Blazblue) All Might vs Korosensei.png|All Might (My Hero Academia) vs Koro-sensei (Assassination Classroom) Tager vs Nikolai.png|Tager (Blazblue) vs Nikolai (Anarchy Reigns) Accelerator vs Nagare.png|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) vs Nagare Hisui (K) Boa vs Brianne.png|Boa Hancock (One Piece) vs Brianne de Chateau (Dragon Ball Super) Caius vs Zamasu.png|Caius Ballad (Final Fantasy) vs Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) Punisher vs Vigilante.png|Punisher (Marvel) vs Vigilante (DC) Nami vs Lucy.png|Nami (One Piece) vs Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Judith vs Aranea.png|Judith (Tales of Vesperia) vs Aranea Highwind (Final Fantasy) Luffy vs Toriko.png|Toriko (Toriko) vs Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Tatsumaki vs Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) vs Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) Teruki vs Toki.png|Teruki Hanazawa (Mob Psycho 100) vs Toki Fujiwara (Code Breaker) Kogyoku vs Juvia.png|Ren Kogyoku (Magi) vs Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) Mustang vs Mikoto.png|Mikoto Suoh (K) vs Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) Nier vs Victor.png|Nier (Nier) vs Victor (Tales of Xillia 2) Free vs Vetto.png|Free (Soul Eater) vs Vetto (Black Clover) Senji vs Zapp.png|Senji Kiyomasa (Deadman Wonderland) vs Zapp Renfro (Kekkai Sensen) Winter vs Seri.png|Winter Schnee (RWBY) vs Seri Awashima (K) Mikazuki vs Suzaku.png|Mikazuki Augus (Mobile Suit Gundam) vs Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass) Arbiter vs Predator DB.png|Arbiter (Halo) vs Predator (Alien vs Predator) Astraea vs Tohka.png|Astraea (Heaven's Lost Property) vs Tohka Yatogami (Date a Live) Hendrickson vs Hades.png|Hendrickson (Nanatsu no Taizai) vs Hades (Fairy Tail) Gilgamesh vs Altair.png|Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) vs Altair (Re:Creators) Emiya Kiritsugu vs Shiba Tatsuya.png|Emiya Kiritsugu (Fate/Zero) vs Shiba Tatsuya (The Irregular at Magic High School) Creed vs Gai.png|Gai Tsutsugami (Guilty Crown) vs Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) Kratos vs Balder.png|Kratos Aurion (Tales of Symphonia) vs Father Balder (Bayonetta) Mitsuru vs Weiss by Darkley.png|Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona) vs Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Litchi vs Teresa.png|Litchi Faye Ling (Blazblue) vs Teresa Linares (Tales of Berseria) Ban vs Greed.png|Ban (The Seven Deadly Sins) vs Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) Julius vs Ignis.png|Julius Will Kresnik (Tales of Xillia 2) vs Ignis Scientia (Final Fantasy) Corrin vs Sieg.png|Corrin (Fire Emblem) vs Sieg (Fate/Apocrypha) Killua vs Mitsuki.png|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) vs Mitsuki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) Lucina vs Saber.png|Saber (Fate/Stay Night) vs Lucina (Fire Emblem) Escanor vs Sinbad.png|Escanor (The Seven Deadly Sins) vs Sinbad (Magi) Harribel vs Bishamon.png|Tier Harribel (Bleach) vs Bishamonten (Noragami) Sasori vs Relius.png|Sasori (Naruto) vs Relius Clover (Blazblue) Sakura vs Neko.png|Sakura Matou (Fate/Stay Night) vs Neko Kuroha (Brynhindr In The Darkness) Shiro vs Rize.png|Shiro (Deadman Wonderland) vs Rize Kamishiro (Tokyo Ghoul) Meliodas vs Zeref.png|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) vs Meliodas (The Seven Deadly Sins) Kaneki vs Mikaela.png|Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) vs Mikaela Hyakuya (Seraph of the End) 2B vs Noel Vermillion.png|2B (Nier Automata) vs Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) Akechi vs Sherman.png|Goro Akechi (Persona) vs Sherman (Fairy Fencer F) Ulquiorra Cifer vs Tyki Mikk.png|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) vs Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man) Gladio vs Rokuro.png|Gladiolus Amicitia (Final Fantasy) vs Rokuro Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) Sorey vs Rex.png|Sorey (Tales of Zestiria) vs Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles) Fiamma vs Nagato.png|Fiamma (A Certain Magical Index) vs Nagato (Naruto) Yamamoto vs Kunieda.png|Yamamoto Takeshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) vs Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebub) Jin vs Ghirahim.png|Jin (Xenoblade Chronicles) vs Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) Goku Black vs Reverse Flash.png|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) vs The Reverse Flash (DC Comics) Ganta vs Shu.png|Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) vs Shu Ouma (Guilty Crown) Asch vs Archer.png|Asch (Tales of the Abyss) vs Archer (Fate/Stay Unlimited Blade Works) Ryuji vs Okuyasu.png|Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona) vs Okuyasu Nijimura (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Shido vs Arata.png|Shido Itsuka (Date a Live) vs Arata Kasuga (Trinity Seven) Cana vs Vanessa.png|Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail) vs Vanessa Enoteca (Black Clover) Berserker vs Black Knight.png|Berserker (Fate/Zero) vs Black Knight (Fire Emblem) Laphicet vs Emil.png|Emil (Nier) vs Laphicet (Tales of Berseria) Atalanta vs Alisteria.png|Atalanta (Fate/Apocrypha) vs Alisteria February (Re:Creators) Subaru vs Kazuma.png|Kazuma Satou (Konosuba) vs Natsuki Subaru (Re:Zero) Jellal vs Byakuran V2.png|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) vs Byakuran (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) Ikaros vs Origami.png|Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Propety) vs Tobiichi Origami (Date a Live) Shirou vs Duke.png|Amakusa Shirou Tokisada (Fate/Apocrypha) vs Duke Pantarei (Tales of Vesperia) Hilda vs Naberal.png|Hildegarde (Beelzebub) vs Naberal Gamma (Overlord) Nishiki vs Krory.png|Nishio Nishiki (Tokyo Ghoul) vs Arystar Krory (D.Gray-man) Touma vs Zenkichi.png|Touma Kamijou (A Certain Magical Index) vs Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Medaka Box) Eugeo vs Jaune.png|Eugeo (Sword Art Online) vs Jaune Arc (RWBY) Akito vs Setsuna.png|Akito Hyuga (Code Geass) vs Setsuna F. Seiei (Gundam 00) Grima vs Alduin.png|Grima (Fire Emblem) vs Alduin (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) Max Payne vs Rico Rodriguez.png|Max Payne (Max Payne) vs Rico Rodriguez (Just Cause) Yu vs Josuke V2.png|Yu Narukami (Persona) vs Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Aversa vs Semiramis.png|Aversa (Fire Emblem) vs Semiramis (Fate/Apocrypha) Naraku vs Father.png|Naraku (Inuyasha) vs Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) Mine vs Fremy.png|Fremy Speeddraw (Rokka no Yuusha) vs Mine (Akame ga Kill!) Simon vs Takuto.png|Simon (Guren Lagann) vs Takuto Tsunashi (Star Driver) Sonic vs Bang.png|Bang Shishigami (Blazblue) vs Speed of Sound Sonic (One Punch Man) Edge vs Ethan.png|Edge Maverick (Star Ocean) vs Ethan Waber (Phantasy Star) Estarossa vs Mard Geer Redeux.png|Estrarossa (Nanatsu no Taizai) vs Mard Geer Tartaros (Fairy Tail) Neptune vs Black Rock Shooter.png|Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter) vs Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Ardyn vs Bisley.png|Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy) vs Bisley Bakur (Tales of Xillia 2) Himari vs Hanekawa.png|Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari) vs Tsubasa Hanekawa (Bakemonogatari) Ikki vs Ayato.png|Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) vs Ayato Amagiri (The Asterisk War) Emil vs Noel.png|Emil Castagnier (Tales of Symphonia) vs Noel Kreiss (Final Fantasy) Tiki vs Dyshana.png|Tiki (Fire Emblem) vs Dyshana (Record of Agarest War) Richard vs Faize.png|Richard (Tales of Graces) vs Faize Sheifa Beleth (Star Ocean) Eleanor vs Tsubaki.png|Eleanor Hume (Tales of Berseria) vs Tsubaki Yayoi (Blazblue) Morgana vs Pippin.png|Morgana (Persona) vs Pippin (Fairy Fencer F) Stahn vs Isaac.png|Stahn Aileron (Tales of Destiny) vs Isaac (Golden Sun) Matthew vs Kyle.png|Matthew (Golden Sun) vs Kyle Dunamis (Tales of Destiny 2) Lubbock vs Jenos.png|Lubbock (Akame ga Kill!) vs Jenos Hazard (Black Cat) Rui vs Shinoa.png|Rui Hachiouji (Code Breaker) vs Shinoa Hiragi (Seraph of the End) Hermit vs Nagi V2.png|Natsu Tanimoto (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) vs Souichiro Nagi (Tenjou Tenge) Gilthunder vs Chalcedony.png|Gilthunder (The Seven Deadly Sins) vs Chalcedony Akerman (Tales of Hearts) Rin vs Miyuki HD.png|Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) Ravus vs Eve.png|Ravus Nox Fleuret (Final Fantasy) vs Eve (Nier) Yura vs Natsume.png|Yura Kekkain (Nurarihyon no Mago) vs Natsume Tsuchimikado (Tokyo Ravens) Magilou vs Yamraiha.png|Yamraiha (Magi) vs Magilou (Tales of Berseria) Ren vs Akane.png|Lie Ren (RWBY) vs Akane Hoshi (Soul Eater) Lilith vs Ayaka.png|Lilith Asami (Trinity Seven) vs Ayaka Kagari (Witch Craft Works) Rastan vs Malik.png|Rastan Oigen (Arc Rise Fantasia) vs Malik Caesar (Tales of Graces) Yamai vs Lavenza.png|Kaguya & Yuzuru Yamai (Date a Live) vs Caroline & Justine (Persona) Tsukiyama vs Ferid.png|Shu Tsukiyama (Tokyo Ghoul) vs Ferid Bathory (Seraph of the End) Zabuza vs Arlong.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) vs Arlong (One Piece) Sam Gideon vs Grayson Hunt.png|Sam Gideon (Vanquish) vs Grayson Hunt (Bulletstorm) Crona vs Dizzy.png|Crona (Soul Eater) vs Dizzy (Guilty Gear) Asbel vs L'arc.png|Asbel Lhant (Tales of Graces) vs L'Arc Bright Lagoon (Arc Rise Fantasia) Julis vs Stella.png|Julis Alexia von Riessfeld (The Asterisk War) vs Stella Vermillion (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) Locke vs Carver.png|Jameson Locke (Halo) vs John Carver (Dead Space) Lailah vs Brighid.png|Lailah (Tales of Zestiria) vs Brighid (Xenoblade Chronicles) Train vs Zero.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) vs Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight) Ciel vs Mikasa.png|Ciel Alencon (God Eater) vs Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) Shigure vs Cor.png|Shigure Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) vs Cor Leonis (Final Fantasy) Kagura vs Satsuki.png|Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) vs Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) Aizawa vs Karasuma.png|Shota Aizawa (My Hero Academia) vs Tadaomi Karasuma (Assassination Classroom) Reigen vs Furuichi.png|Arataka Reigen (Mob Psycho 100) vs Takayuki Furuichi (Beelzebub) Fubuki vs Mikoto.png|Blizzard of Hell (One Punch Man) vs Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) Gaius vs Apollonius.png|Gaius (Tales of Xillia) vs Apollonius (Fairy Fencer F) Byakuya vs Sesshomaru.png|Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) vs Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) Guren vs Arthur.png|Guren Ichinose (Seraph of the End) vs Arthur Auguste Angel (Blue Exorcist) Harley vs Leslie.png|Harley (Fairy Fencer F) vs Leslie Ferrarti (Arc Rise Fantasia) Vert vs Five.png|Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia) vs Five (Drakengard) Marth vs Arthur.png|Marth (Fire Emblem) vs Arthur (Fate/Prototype) Jude vs 9S.png|Jude Mathis (Tales of Xillia) vs 9S (Nier Automata) Oscar vs Yashiro.png|Oscar Pine (RWBY) vs Yashiro Isana (K) Kor vs Fang.png|Kor Meteor (Tales of Hearts) vs Fang (Fairy Fencer F) Genkishi vs Midnight.png|Genkishi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) vs Midnight (Fairy Tail) Jean vs Gil.png|Jean Kirschstein (Attack on Titan) vs Gilber McLaine (God Eater) Kunzite vs Bacchus.png|Kunzite (Tales of Hearts) vs Bacchus D-79 (Star Ocean) Rachel vs Shinobu.png|Rachel Alucard (Blazblue) vs Shinobu Oshino (Owarimonogatari) Tison vs Tyrian Alt.png|Tison (Tales of Vesperia) vs Tyriian Callows (RWBY) Gintoki vs Mugen.png|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) vs Mugen (Samurai Champloo) Kenichi vs Masataka.png|Kenichi Shirahama (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) vs Masataka Takayanagi (Tenjho Tenge) Licht vs Heike.png|Licht (Black Clover) vs Masaomi Heike (Code Breaker) Kayano vs Minatsuki.png|Minatsuki Takami (Deadman Wonderland) vs Kaede Kayano (Assassination Classroom) Araragi vs Tsukune.png|Koyomi Araragi (Bakemonogatari) vs Tsukune Aono (Rosario+Vampire) Sting vs Enma.png|Enma Kozato (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) vs Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) Miku vs Nymph.png|Miku Izayoi (Date a Live) vs Nymph (Heaven's Lost Property) Azula vs Cinder.png|Azula (Avatar the Last Airbender) vs Cinder Fall (RWBY) Flynn vs Zack.png|Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia) vs Zack Fair (Final Fantasy) Oscar vs Credo.png|Oscar Dragonia (Tales of Berseria) vs Credo (Devil May Cry) Jin vs Koku.png|Jin Kanzaki (Zetman) vs Koku (B The Beginning) Nu 13 vs T-elos.png|Nu-13 (Blazblue) vs T-elos (Xenosaga) Gowther vs Tsukishima.png|Shukuro Tsukishima (Bleach) vs Gowther (The Seven Deadly Sins) Polnareff vs Kanji.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) vs Kanji Tatsumi (Persona) Raven vs Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood (Fate/Extra) vs Raven (Tales of Vesperia) Judas vs Hakumen.png|Judas (Tales of Destiny 2) vs Hakumen (Blazblue) Repede vs Red XIII.png|Red XIII (Final Fantasy) vs Repede (Tales of Vesperia) Roy vs Rex.png|Roy (Fire Emblem) vs Rex (Record of Agarest War) Arima vs Cross.png|Cross Marian (D.Gray-man) vs Kishou Arima (Tokyo Ghoul) Lieselotte vs Kurumi.png|Lieselotte Sharlock (Trinity Seven) vs Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live) Shigure vs Tenten.png|Shigure Kosaka (History;s Strongest Disciple Kenichi) vs Tenten (Naruto) Koromaru vs Iggy.png|Koromaru (Persona) vs Iggy (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Mukuro vs Mystogan.png|Mystogan (Fairy Tail) vs Rokudo Mukuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) Yuffie vs Suzu.png|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy) vs Suzu Fujibayashi (Tales of Phantasia) Soma vs Levi.png|Soma Schicksal (God Eater) vs Levi Ackerman (Attack on Titan) Robin vs Diane.png|Diane (The Seven Deadly Sins) vs Nico Robin (One Piece) Hei vs Ogami.png|Rei Ogami (Code Breaker) vs Hei (Darker than Black) Canaan vs Revy.png|Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Canaan (Canaan) Broly vs Hyperion.png|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) vs Hyperion (Marvel) Jeanne vs Celica.png|Jeanne D'Arc (Fate/Apocrypha) vs Celica (Fire Emblem) Soul vs Yukine.png|Soul Evans (Soul Eater) vs Yukine (Noragami) Gokudera vs Bakugo.png|Hayato Gokudera (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) vs Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) Rogue vs Hakuryuu.png|Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail) vs Hakuryuu Ren (Magi) Metal Bat vs Casey Jones.png|Metal Bat (One Punch Man) vs Casey Jones (TMNT) Kurone vs Neferpitou.png|Kurome (Akame ga Kill!) vs Neferpitou (Hunter x Hunter) Lelouch vs Light.png|Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) vs Light Yagami (Death Note) Claire vs Alisha.png|Claire Victorious (God Eater) vs Alisha Diphda (Tales of Zestiria) Lavi vs Shima.png|Lavi (D.Gray-man) vs Renzo Shima (Blue Exorcist) Pride vs Hakudoshi.png|Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist) vs Hakudoshi (Inuyasha) Patty vs Drake.png|Patty Fleur (Tales of Vesperia) vs Francis Drake (Fate/Extra) Henry vs Leo.png|Henry Cooldown (No More Heroes) vs Leonhardt Victorion (Anarchy Reigns) Blanc vs Strength.png|Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) vs Blanc (Black Rock Shooter) Minato vs Hakuno.png|Minato Arisato (Persona) vs Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extra) Knightwalker vs Mordred.png|Mordred (Fate/Apocrypha) vs Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) Choji vs Chad.png|Sado "Chad" Yasutora (Bleach) vs Choji Akimichi (Naruto) Kale vs Reign.png|Kale (Dragon Ball Super) vs Reign (DC Comics) Emilia vs Noelle.png|Emilia (Re:Zero) vs Noelle Silva (Black Clover) Prompto vs Zephyr.png|Prompto Argentum (Final Fantasy) vs Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) Aladdin vs Merlin.png|Aladdin (Magi) vs Merlin (The Seven Deadly Sins) Kanzaki vs Shura.png|Kaori Kanzaki (A Certain Magical Index) vs Shura Kirigakure (Blue Exorcist) Casshern vs Joe.png|Casshern (Casshern Sins) vs Joe Shimamura (Cyborg 009) Nana vs Nora by Darkley.png|Nana Kozuki (God Eater) vs Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) Kurapika vs Caesar.png|Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter) vs Caesar Antonio Zeppeli (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Hiro vs Renton Thurston.png|Hiro (Darling in the Franxx) vs Renton Thurston (Eureka Seven) Judar vs Ultear.png|Ultear Milkovitch (Fairy Tail) vs Judar (Magi) Eren vs Tatsumi.png|Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!) vs Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) Sophie vs Aigis.png|Sophie (Tales of Graces) vs Aigis (Persona) Tear vs Ryfia.png|Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss) vs Ryfia (Arc Rise Fantasia) Reiju vs Cobra.png|Vinsmoke Reiju (One Piece) vs Cobra (Fairy Tail) Karyl vs Edward.png|Karyl Sheeden (Tales of Destiny) vs Edward Chris von Muir (Final Fantasy) Urakaka vs Kuroko.png|Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) vs Shirai Kuroko (A Certain Magical Index) Misaki vs Agito.png|Agito Wanijima (Air Gear) vs Misaki Yata (K) Eagle vs Hanzo.png|Eagle (Killer Instinct) vs Hanzo (Overwatch) Shinobu vs Kaine.png|Shinobu Jacobs (No More Heroes) vs Kaine (Nier) Ace vs Rean.png|Rean Schwarzer (The Legend of Heroes) vs Ace (Final Fantasy) Dark Pit vs Meta Knight.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) vs Meta Knight (Kirby) Asta vs Black Star.png|Asta (Black Clover) vs Black Star (Soul Eater) Kallen vs Asuka.png|Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass) vs Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Ruca vs Soma.png|Ruca Milda (Tales of Innocence) vs Soma Cruz (Castlevania) Shouto Todoroki vs Kujira Kurokami.png|Shoto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) vs Kujira Kurokami (Medaka Box) Lunafreya vs Azura.png|Lunafreya Nox Fleuret (Final Fantasy) vs Azura (Fire Emblem) Yato vs Rinne.png|Yato (Noragami) vs Rinne Rokudo (Kyoukai no Rinne) Satellizer vs Clare.png|Satellizer El Bridget (Freezing) vs Clare (Claymore) Black Bolt vs Dr Manhattan.png|Black Bolt (Marvel) vs Dr. Manhattan (DC Comics) Kim Wu vs Ai Rin.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct) vs Ai Rin (Anarchy Reigns) Felix vs Leon.png|Felix (Golden Sun) vs Leon Magnus (Tales of Destiny) Gray vs Yuno.png|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Yuno (Black Clover) Takasugi vs Jin.png|Jin (Samurai Champloo) vs Shinsuke Takasugi (Gintama) Gin vs Obito.png|Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) vs Obito Uchiha (Naruto) Mob vs Saiki.png|Shigeo "Mob" Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) vs Saiki Kusuo (The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.) Rose vs Linne.png|Rose (Tales of Zestiria) vs Linne (Under Night In-Birth) Tota vs Rokuro.png|Tota Konoe (UQ! Holder) vs Rokuro Enmado (Twin Star Exorcists) Mercury vs Iida.png|Mercury Black (RWBY) vs Tenya Iida (My Hero Academia) Edward Elric vs Allen Walker.png|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) vs Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) Amingo vs Groot.png|Amingo (Capcom) vs Groot (Marvel) Kagero vs Kasuga.png|Kagero (Fire Emblem) vs Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) Mikleo vs Yusuke.png|Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria) vs Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona) Amon vs Wave.png|Amon Kotaro (Tokyo Ghoul) vs Wave (Akame ga Kill!) Laura vs Orie.png|Orie Ballardie (Under Night In-Birth) vs Laura S. Arseid (The Legend of Heroes) Sakura vs Yuri.png|Sakura (Street Fighter) vs Yuri Sakazaki (The King of Fighters) Muscular vs Uvogin.png|Muscular (My Hero Academia) vs Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter) Colossus vs Citizen Steel.png|Colossus (Marvel) vs Citizen Steel (DC Comics) Jonathon vs Chrom.png|Jonathan Morris (Castlevania) vs Chrom (Fire Emblem) Bardock vs Minato.png|Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) vs Minato Namikaze (Naruto) Mei Chang vs Kim Diehl.png|Mei Chang (Fullmetal Alchemist) vs Kim Diehl (Soul Eater) Squalo vs Suigetsu.png|Superbi Squalo (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) vs Suigetsu Hozuki (Naruto) King vs Titus.png|Titus Alexius (Magi) vs King (The Seven Deadly Sins) Eve vs Eve.png|Eve (Black Cat) vs Eve Neuschwanstein (Needless) Eizen vs Azrael.png|Eizen (Tales of Berseria) vs Azrael (Blazblue) Celcius vs Shiva.png|Celsius (Tales of) vs Shiva (Final Fantasy) Ifrit vs Ifrit.png|Ifrit (Final Fantasy) vs Ifrit (Tales of) Zeke vs Caesar.png|Zeke von Genbu (Xenoblade Chronicles) vs Caesar (White Knight Chronicles) Mason vs Ryder.png|Darius Mason (Red Faction) vs Pathfinder Ryder (Mass Effect) Zatanna VS Red Magic Girl.png|Zatanna (DC Comics) vs Scarlet Witch (Marvel)|link=https://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/User:UnknownUser55 Sayla vs Melascula.png|Sayla (Fairy Tail) vs Melascula (The Seven Deadly Sins) Bell vs Adlet.png|Adlet Mayer (Rokka no Yuusha) vs Bell Cranel (Is It Wrong to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) Isaac Clarke vs Morgan Yu.png|Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) vs Morgan Yu (Prey) Zaveid vs Gordeau.png|Zaveid (Tales of Zestiria) vs Gordeau (Under Night In-Birth) Valkyrie vs Wondergirl.png|Valkyrie (Marvel) vs Wondergirl (DC Comics) Ridley vs Andross.png|Ridley (Metroid) vs Andross (Star Fox) Sasha vs Kula.png|Sasha Ivanoff (Anarchy Reigns) vs Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters) Kimizuki vs Shirazu.png|Shiho Kimizuki (Seraph of the End) vs Ginshi Shirazu (Tokyo Ghoul :re) Kisara vs Anri.png|Anri Sonohara (Durarara!) vs Kisara Tendo (Black Bullet) Cheria vs Reimi.png|Cheria Barnes (Tales of Graces) vs Reimi Saionji (Star Ocean) Stark vs Monspiet.png|Stark Coyote (Bleach) vs Monspeet (The Seven Deadly Sins) Jack Cayman vs Travis Touchdown.png|Jack Cayman (MadWorld) vs Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) Lyn vs Nero.png|Lyndis (Fire Emblem) vs Nero Claudius (Fate/Extra) Zero Two vs Rei.png|Zero Two (Darling in the Franxx) vs Rei Ayanami (Neo Genesis Evangelion) Yami vs Gajeel.png|Yami Sukehiro (Black Clover) vs Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) Ichiryu vs Netero.png|Ichiryu (Toriko) vs Isaac Netero (Hunter x Hunter) Haruko vs Celty.png|Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) vs Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!) Stiyl vs Avdol.png|Stiyl Magnus (A Certain Magical Index) vs Mohammed Avdol (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Senel vs Snow.png|Senel Coolidge (Tales of Legendia) vs Snow Villiers (Final Fantasy) Leanne vs Alicia.png|Leanne (Resonance of Fate) vs Alicia Melchiott (Valkyria Chronicles) Reinhardt vs Big Bull.png|Reinhardt (Overwatch) vs Big Bull (Anarchy Reigns) Xander vs Gawain.png|Xander (Fire Emblem) vs Gawain (Fate/Extra) Olberic vs Fighter.png|Olberic Eisenberg (Octopath Traveler) vs Fighter (Dragon's Crown) Jiren vs Mongul.png|Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) vs Mongul (DC Comics) A2 vs Blake.png|A2 (Nier Automata) vs Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Chloe vs Celes.png|Chloe Valens (Tales of Legendia) vs Celes Chere (Final Fantasy) Suzuya vs Seryu.png|Juzo Suzuya (Tokyo Ghoul) vs Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill!) Mifune vs Assassin.png|Mifune (Soul Eater) vs Assassin (Fate/Stay Night) Kabuto vs Kaname.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) vs Kaname Tosen (Bleach) Hakuei vs Mirajane.png|Ren Hakuei (Magi) vs Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) Yuno vs Ryoko.png|Ryoko Asakura (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) vs Yuni Gasai (Future Diary) Koichi vs Junpei.png|Koichi Hirose (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) vs Junpei Iori (Persona) Blair vs Tamamo.png|Blair (Soul Eater) vs Tamamo no Mae (Fate/Extra) Milla vs Shanoa.png|Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia) vs Shanoa (Castlevania) Dogi vs Hector.png|Dogi (Ys) vs Hector (Fire Emblem) Lizard vs Reptile.png|Lizard (Marvel) vs Reptile (Mortal Kombat) Eddie Buck vs Damon Baird.png|Eddie Buck (Halo) vs Damon Baird (Gears of War) Baron Black vs Doomfist.png|Blacker Baron (Anarchy Reigns) vs Doomfist (Overwatch) Feitan vs Starjun.png|Feitan (Hunter x Hunter) vs Starjun (Toriko) Micaiah vs Charlotte.png|Micaiah (Fire Emblem) vs Charlotte Aulin (Castlevania) Marx vs Flowey.png|Marx (Kirby) vs Flowey (Undertale) Bartolomeo vs Gauche.png|Bartolomeo (One Piece) vs Gauche Adlai (Black Clover) Bastion vs Kilgore.png|Bastion (Overwatch) vs Kilgore (Killer Instinct) Tiara vs Innes.png|Tiara (Fairy Fencer F) vs Innes Lorenz (Tales of Hearts) Nemesis Prime vs Blackwargreymon.png|Nemesis Prime (Transformers) vs Blackwargreymon (Digimon) Alphonse Elric vs Armin Arlert.png|Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) vs Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan) Tom the Cat vs Wil E Coyote.png|Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) vs Wil E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) Green Knight vs Plague Knight.png|Green Knight (Castle Crashers) vs Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) Trafalgar Law vs Bruno Bucciarti.png|Trafalgar Law (One Piece) vs Bruno Bucciarati (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Chrome vs Momo.png|Chrome Dokuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) vs Momo Yaoyorozu (My Hero Academia) Myuria vs Lulu.png|Myuria Tionysus (Star Ocean) vs Lulu (Final Fantasy) Cody Travers VS Regal Bryant.png|Cody Travers (Final Fight) vs Regal Bryant (Tales of Symphonia) Raoh vs Zebra.png|Raoh (Fist of the North Star) vs Zebra (Toriko) Haru vs Camilla.png|Haru Okumura (Persona) vs Camilla (Fire Emblem) Rin Rin vs Kitana.png|Rin Rin (MadWorld) vs Kitana (Mortal Kombat) Vashyron vs Lindow.png|Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) vs Lindow Amamiya (God Eater) Reaper vs Radec.png|Reaper (Overwatch) vs Radec (Killzone) Sackboy vs Chibi Robo.png|Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) vs Chibi Robo (Chibi-Robo!) Giorno vs Joker.png|Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) vs Ren "Joker" Amamiya (Persona) Medusa vs Medea.png|Medusa (Soul Eater) vs Caster (Fate/Stay Night) Minverva vs Langris.png|Minerva Orlando (Fairy Tail) vs Langris Vaude (Black Clover) Bowser Jr vs Wrecking Ball.png|Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) vs Hammond (Overwatch) Dimple vs Kon.png|Dimple (Mob Psycho 100) vs Kon (Bleach) Kirito vs Naofumi.png|Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya (Sword Art Online) vs Naofumi Iwatani (The Rising of the Shield Hero) Heroman vs Gridman.png|Heroman (Heroman) vs Gridman (SSSS Gridman) Asura vs Mainyu.png|Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) vs Angra Mainyu (Fate/Stay Night) Category:Blog posts